8 hours
by justCiles4life
Summary: Set in "The Hanukkah Story". Feelings of CC Babcock and Niles when CC, Grace and Maxwell were in the car.


This is my very first Fanfiction! Please read and Review :)

None of the characters belong to me.

This one shot is taking place in season 6, "The Hanukkah Story"

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CC Babcock opened her eyes, when she heard a quiet rumble not very far away.<p>

"What was that?", she asked the little one petrified. "This wasn't a landslide, right?"

"No, this was my tummy", Grace answered, her face fixed on the snowy landscape outside.

"Oh, you're hungry", CC said and after a few seconds of thinking, she put a sandwich out of her bag. "Here."

The girl stared at her, kind of shocked and unable to react. What was she about to do?

"It's not poisoned", CC said annoyed. "I made it for me, 'cause I always get hungry at night. But look at you and look at me, and then tell me, who needs this more." She handed the food to the girl.

"You're not fat, no matter what he says", Grace said shyly and took the sandwich. "Thank you very much, Miss Babcock."

"Where did Maxwell go?", CC asked without looking at her, pretending, she had not heard her.

The girl took a bite. "He went outside to walk a few minutes. He tries to reach someone with the mobile ..."

CC laughed bitterly. "Oh, good luck. I've been sleeping I think - how long have we been there?"

"I have no watch", Grace told her. "But before Daddy went outside, he told me, we have been in the car for six or seven hours ... and that it's still warm. Maybe we're going to get out here alive -" She went silent, as she noticed the tears on the woman's cheek. "Are you ... okay, Miss Babcock?"

Grace expected Miss Babcock to yell at her, or to say something unfriendly and bichty, something about this was none of her business, but Grace didn't expect the reaction, CC really had.

She shook her head and answered "No, Grace. Nothing's okay." The tears started running down her cheek.

Grace opened her mouth. She hasn't been just nice, she has also called her by the right name!

"So, can I help you?", Grace asked quietly.

CC sighted and looked Grace straight in the eyes. Grace gasped as she saw the bright and icy blue eyes filled with angst and fear. She could see behind her mask at the moment, could see, that behind the strong and bitter woman was a little, vulnerable girl like her.

The girl laid the sandwich down on her seat and climbed back to the back seats, taking place next to the woman.

She took her hand. "I was right", she realized. "You miss Niles."

CC closed her eyes, not sure what to feel about the little hand in hers. "Yes, Grace", she said softly, but pulled her hand away from the girl's touch. "I miss him so much. Nothing against you and Maxwell, but I would rather spend my time waiting for a rescue with him."

Grace nodded. "You would be less bored. But, Miss Babcock … if you want, I could try a few insults he used to throw at you … what about that?"

CC smiled lightly. "That's very sweet, Gracie, but I think, that would be – uh – awkward. I know this maybe sounds strange now, but … I trust him. I know, he would never let me die, no matter what he says."

"That's true", Grace agreed. "Like I said before, he calls you fat and ugly, but he doesn't mean it. I - uhm - I've also noticed the looks you exchange -"

CC stared at her. "Which looks?"

Grace s ighted. "After the zingers you throw at each other, you smile at each other. That's cute. Just before whe were going to drive, you told him to leave some insults on your answering machine, he told you to wear a scarf, and after you said „Why, it's not that cold", he said „But it's that old".

And then you smiled at each other and exchanged an „I hate you", that sounded more like „I love you". Well, I found that cute. It's like you're secret lovers, or something", the girl ended.

CC blushed. "I - uh, is this so obvious?"

"Not if you pay attention like me - wait, what?" Grace's eyes widened. "You _are _secret lovers?"

"Not exactely", CC quickly said and blushed more. "I mean - we went out together a few times, kissed a few times, we slept together once ..."

CC's gaze faded away and Grace just stared at her in shock.

"But then - you're almost together!", she said.

"No, we're not", CC sighted and looked at Grace again. "We never talked about what happened."

"Never?", Grace asked angrily.

"Never ever", CC said.

"This is really awful", Grace said. "You should talk. I can see that he means a lot to you. And let me tell you, you mean a lot to him too."

"You think?", CC asked a little sceptical.

"I know!", Grace exclaimed. "It's not hard to tell if somebody is in love, when you pay attention. And I told you before, I do."

CC looked up. "He's in love?"

Grace sighted. This woman was more slow-witted that she had thought.

"Yes, he's in love with you, Miss Babcock and you are in love with him."

CC bit her lower lip. "I gues ... I am", she said slowly and Grace rolled her eyes.

„Sure you are, Miss Babcock!"

Would she have ever found out without help?

"Tell him", Grace said. "We will get back. And you will tell him."

CC smiled. "I'll tell him."

At that moment they heard a noise.

Moments later Maxwell opened the door, crying tears of happiness.

"Gracie! CC!", he said and took their hands. "They found us. The breakdown service is here. Get out of the car, we will drive with the truck."

CC and Grace started crying too and before the girl climbed out of the car, she took the sandwich.

They started walking to the truck and Grace took CC's hand again.

Maxwell smiled, confused but touched when he noticed that, same as CC, who had no idea what to to with that little and soft hand in hers.

* * *

><p><em>Damn!<em>

Niles hit the closet and broke down. He had never really thought about the feelings he had for Miss Babcock, but when she was leaving for Boston, he realized, he would miss her.

And when he heard that they were missing, he realized, he loved her.

It was not what he always felt for her, like two years ago, when they shared kisses, or a year ago, when they danced after the Broadway Guild Awards, or a few months ago in Atlantic City, or three months before … at the wedding of Fran and Maxwell …

They slept together and it was pure magic.

He knew, he had feelings for her, but he didn't know how strong they were, but finally he knew.

He loved her – and she could be dead by now.

Miss Babcock could be dead … and Niles had never told her, that he loved her. Her life could have found an end … her lonely, miserable, unhappy life.

And Niles could never kiss her again.

"Nuyles", a nasal voice said softly. "They'll come back."

"Yes they are", Niles agreed, looking up in Fran's face.

Fran took his hurting fist between her hands. "I noticed the change in your voice when you were talking about the 'person you have a very complicated relationship with'. Tell me the truth about the two of you."

"Mrs. Sheffield", Niles sighted. "I don't even know the truth by myself."

Fran shook her head. "I don't believe ya! When Jocelyn said you can die faster with alcohol in your blood, ya sounded so concerned 'bout Miss Babcock!"

"Sure I was, and you were too", Niles said huffily.

"Yeah, but'ya always tell her she deserves to die."

"You mean ... that's why they had the crash and now she'll die ... because of me?" Niles placed his face in his palms. "It's my fault!", he groaned and shook his head in awareness.

"No, it's not!", Fran exclaimed and patted Niles' back. "I was just asking why you would be concerned about her, when you always tell her she's fat and ugly and has no friends, not even her dog likes her, she's -"

"Because I love her", Niles said quietly and Fran became silent.

Now she stared at the man with the wet eyes, that were telling the truth and begging for help.

"You ..."

"I love her", Niles said again. "Mrs. Sheffield, I know it looks like I do the exactely opposite of that. And I also thought I did. But then we heard about the crash ... and when I thought for a moment that they could be dead, I wanted to be dead too. When I realized it wasn't because of Mr. Sheffield and Miss Grace, I knew that I had feelings for Miss Babcock, other feelings than everyone thinks. And then ... I thought about our relationship and I thought about the times we had together ... and suddenly I knew it. I love her, I really do."

Fran placed her hand over his heart. "I feel it", she told him. "It's beating so strong and fast ... don't you dare having another heart attack right now."

"I will have another one, when they won't come back ...", Niles whispered.

Fran began to cry and buried her face in Niles' chest. She sobbed against his Shirt. "They will!", she cried. "And you will tell Miss Babcock that ya love her!"

"I will", Niles promised quietly, his tears falling on Mrs. Sheffield's hair.

* * *

><p>"I - I will come in soon, Maxwell. I have to calm down before I enter."<p>

"Okay, CC. But please don't take yourself too much time. We're celebrating Hanukkah and I want you to celebrate with us."

CC smiled lightly and nodded.

While Gracie and Maxwell headed to the mansion, CC went slowly the other way, down to the street.

"Thanks for the sandwich, Miss Babcock!", Grace shouted after her and CC shouted back, "I couldn't let you starve, Stacey!", which made Grace grin.

CC sat down on the edge of the sidewalk.

_Should I tell him?_

_It'll change everything._

How _should I tell him?_

_Should I just kiss him?_

_Should I _really _tell him?_

These thoughts wandered around her head.

A tear ran over her face when she noticed, that he probably hadn't miss her.

_He always wanted you to die, why should the girl be right? She could have lied. Niles could really hate me. No, I won't tell him ..._

She buried her face into her palms and sobbed quietly, when a soft hand touched her shoulder.

"Come in", a warm, british voice said.

"Niles", CC whispered. "Let me alone. I wanna be alone."

"Miss Babcock", Niles said and sounded hurt. "You almost died today, you need company, otherwise you'll kill yourself ..."

"Can it", CC hissed. "You're just as stupid as in my memory."

Niles sighted. "At least stand up and face me. Or do you want to freeze your ass off? That would not make him smaller by the way."

CC stood up. He was right, the sidewalk was cold and icy.

But she did not face him.

"Miss Babcock, look at me", Niles begged quietly.

CC raised her eyes slowly, so she was looking him straight in his eyes now.

The blue eyed blondes stared at each other.

Suddenly CC noticed, that Niles was shaking.

"Niles, what's up?", she asked shocked.

"Eight hours", Niles answered with a shaking voice and suddenly his arms were around her body, his hands caressing her back.

His lips were next to her ear.

CC could hear and feel him breathe.

His breath against her ear, his arms tight around her and his hands all over her back made her heart start beating crazy.

"Eight hours", Niles said again. "Eight hours I thought you were dead. Eight hours I also nearly died ... thinking about a life without you."

CC's heart began to beat faster, as the sense of his words reached her brain.

"Niles", she whispered overwhelmed. "Are you trying to tell me -"

She couldn't even finish her sentence, so fast were Niles' lips on hers.

They moved slowly and lovely on hers and CC closed her eyes in satisfaction.

She parted her lips and bit his lower lip softly, sucking on it lightly.

Niles liked over her upper lip and CC moaned quietly, letting go of his lower lip, but now sticking her tongue into his mouth.

His tongue touched hers and she shivered, feeling little electric shocks stinging her heart, stomach and middle area.

She grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled him closer, completely leaning into the kiss, which got faster, and more passionate the longer they were kissing.

Minutes later they broke apart, heavily breathing and staring into each others eyes.

Their cheeks were blushed and they didn't know what to say.

Finally Niles broke the silence and wrapped his arms around her.

"Eight hours I hated myself, for not telling you how much I love you", he said with a smile, and when she smiled back, he captured her lips again.


End file.
